Plastic body filler or putty is commonly used to repair damage to sheet metal surface, such as the body of an automobile after an accident. The filler is applied with a spreading tool having an even, tapered working edge, so that the filler can be applied with an even, unblemished surface. When the filler is applied with a smooth surface, the time and effort required to file, sand, and otherwise prepare the surface for painting is considerably reduced.
In recent years disposable spreaders made of flexible plastic have received wide spread acceptance. It is not necessary to clean such disposable spreaders for reuse, and they are simply discarded if the working edge if damaged. While plastic disposable spreaders are less expensive than a metal putty knife, the working edge of a plastic spreaders can be nicked easily, and normally must be discarded after only a brief period of use. Thus, the cost of obtaining multiple plastic spreaders is significant, and there has been a need for a way in which to prolong the useful life of plastic spreaders.